


Appreciation

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Dean, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Handprint, Fingering, Grace Sex, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Season Nine AU, Size Kink, Table Sex, Taunting, Teasing, Top Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel had both of the Winchesters investigating several possible buildings in an effort to locate Metatron. Two angels had been sent with Sam and one with Dean.Dean wasn't expecting the angel to press him up against a wall or lay him out on top of an empty table.





	Appreciation

Dean ended up with his back to a cool wall and an angel pressed along his front. “I’ve never truly understood the appeal of humans but I think I can now.” a warm hand reached out to touch Dean’s face and the hunter started to jerk away until he felt another moving against the front of his pants. “I’ve observed your kind since you were created but I’ve never…” the angel trailed off and Dean didn’t get a chance to think as lips crashed against his own.

It was rough and demanding, something he wouldn’t expect from an angel, as his mouth dropped open in surprise. The tension from before, the very thing he’d tried ignoring, was even more obvious. He moaned into the kiss and found a startled sound escaping him when he was jerked from the wall only to be manhandled across the room.

There was a more than obvious strength difference as the angel moved him effortlessly, grace blazing in his eyes, while Dean appeared to be along for the ride. The power the angel showed so effortlessly should not have had him harder than a fucking rock but Dean found himself groaning.

“What’s so special about  _you_?” it was rough and Dean watched brown eyes flare, saw the flash of grace as they lit up, while fingers dug into his clothes to rip them off. They ended up shredded and discarded on the ground.

The angel might be grounded, wings clipped by Metatron, but this angel was by no means a simple weak human and the thought of all that strength had his cock hardening further until he was groaning at the press of an angel against him.

Warm radiated from the body in front of him as Dean’s cheeks flushed with his growing arousal.

"My Father took his time with you.” appreciation was more than obvious in the tone. “I think I should appreciate his work myself.” there was obvious lust in the angel’s voice and Dean couldn’t remember running across many angels like this.

They usually hated him on sight or were cold and aloof. Very few were like Castiel if they even existed.

Somehow Dean ended up sprawled out on a table in the abandoned building they had been exploring with an angel pressing him down into it, resting between his legs, as lips sucked a mark against his neck. “Thought angels—” Dean hissed when teeth bit into his skin and fingers marked him up. There wouldn’t be a question that something superhuman had fucked him. “Didn’t want to dirty themselves with  _humans_.”

There was a low laugh, nothing really humorous about Dean’s comment, as the angel gazed down at him with amusement.

“But of all humans you’re the _Righteous Man_. That one special exception.” Dean wanted to be annoyed at the amusement in the tone, the hint of smugness, but pleasure was coiling inside of him at the press of warmth against his aching cock. Instead of annoyance he was moaning when that hot mouth moved down to his right nipple and a hand knotted in his hair, yanking.

“And angels are such sexual beings.” Dean forced the words out and hated how strained his voice was as the angel assigned to help him search for Metatron, an angel he couldn’t even correctly pronounce the name for, started to tease him to the point he was practically writhing from it.

“You were made to hold an angel.”

The comment had Dean opening his mouth to say something smartass because that was not what it mean but pleasure from fingers teasing his cock had him shutting up.

The angel didn’t respond further as he pulled away, removed his clothes, and then he was back and settled between Dean’s legs. Fingers gripped Dean and jerked him closer before Dean’s legs were being adjusted. “Not getting anywhere near there with me dry, Raz.”

The comment had the angel quirking a brow and his eyes seemed to glow dimly before cool flooded Dean’s insides.

“ _The fuck?_ ” he jerked on the table and tried to shy away from warm hands as the finger from before pressed against his now lube slick hole. “Fucking angels.” the digit pressed inside, moving as Dean’s hole clenched, before the angel started to quickly open him up.

Dean was tense at first, it was months since he’d been fucked, but the angel didn’t hesitate.

Long fingers worked almost skillfully until Dean was moaning breathlessly, pressing into the touch, as he was opened up. “If _he_ could see you now.” The words were muttered against Dean’s heated skin but Dean ignored them in favor of pleasure. “No idea. Has no idea.”

Something nagged at his thoughts but pleasure was making it near impossible to think of anything but getting off and enjoying a thorough fucking. He’d never actually been fucked by an _angel_ and Dean was a bit curious how it felt to have such a powerful being inside of him.

The feeling of full disappeared, fingers slipping free, causing Dean’s eyes to snap open as he watched the angel guide himself inside, pressing the head of his impressive cock forward until it moved in past that first ring of muscle. The entire time Raz held Dean in place. Inch by inch the angel moved, short little thrusts, as Dean’s fingers grasped for something but found nothing and his body bowed.

“It’s very tight inside.” the angel’s voice was lower, eyes hooded, as he finally bottomed out and stared up at Dean’s face with interest clear in grace flaring eyes. Slowly the angel, Raz as Dean called him, pulled out and pressed back in. His movements were assessing at first until he seemed to decide something and then each thrust jarred Dean’s whole body.

Dean wondered if it was from not being used to fucking in a human body or if the angel hadn’t had sex before.

“ _Oh_.” it fell from his lips as the cock pounding inside of his ass brushed his prostate and moved through him at a punishing pace. The power behind each thrust was body jarring and Dean moaned brokenly at the sensation of the hardest, roughest fuck he’d ever had. “ _Fuck, Raz_.”

The angel in question continued to watch Dean’s face, hands moving, as he fucked forward and quite obviously enjoying the way Dean’s body wrapped around him deliciously tight. “Wonder what the Commander would think.” Raz’s voice was rough and Dean blinked up at him even as more moans fell from his lips at pleasure building inside of him with each thrust. “His hunter being taken by another angel…laid out on a table, moaning.” 

Dean went to say something but the angel changed his angle and his speed so the only thing that came out were needy whines, soft gasps. Pleasure overwhelmed him, stole rational thought and had him near begging for release as it seemed to stay just out of his reach.

"The Righteous Man letting a common angel inside him, completely defenseless. Pliant and willing. A human made to contain an archangel. To contain _Michael_.” The tone was reverent as Raz reached up and caught Dean’s wrists to pin them to the table, hips snapping forward harder. It was a pace Dean couldn’t dream of meeting. “I can _see_ the Commander’s mark still burned into your soul but you’ve given your body to another angel.” there was smugness there and Dean clenched his eyes shut as he simply focused on the pleasure of the act.

He wasn’t going to analyze the angel’s words or the smug way in which Raz was relishing fucking _the Righteous Man_.

Michael’s Vessel.

“Shut up and fuck me.” The command was snarled as Dean could feel his hole tightening around the cock inside him. He felt how his body was reacting to the feeling of someone fucking him and the low tease of weakened grace moving through him.

“We were told to be nice to you.” he confided, still moving and avidly watching Dean’s face, as he fucked forward and Dean wondered if all angels could hold out this long. “Do you think this was what the Commander had in mind? Letting his human service us? A warm, soft human to enjoy?”

Dean locked his legs around the angel to pull him deeper as he ignored the words.

“And I got the first taste.” there was that horrible tone again, the rhythm seemed off and Dean knew the angel was getting close. Dean closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of a good fucking, as he got closer to release.

He didn’t expect a warm hand to close around his cock, to move up his length and tease the head of his cock, before moving down to his balls. The touch, the right pressure, had the pleasure building inside him burning hotter then the thrusts that had brushed his prostate.

It built at the base of his spine, raced along his nerves, as his balls drew up and he came with an angel fucking into him greedily. “Such a good human.” the praise washed over Dean’s head as he panted and then the cock inside him released as the angel pressed him down harder against the table. Hips lazily rocked up against him, groans and sighs of pleasure escaping the angel nestled balls deep inside of him, as Dean lay there coming down from his orgasm.

“Get off.” Dean grunted but the angel wasn’t done as he teased at Dean’s nipples once more, sucking another mark into warm skin. Grace sparked against him again, rushing through his body and sending bliss dancing through his veins.

Dean could feel his cock hardening again, something that should be impossible, as grace effortlessly played his body like a fine instrument.

“I wonder what the Commander will say about all the marks on you.” it was absently said as the angel moved to the other side of Dean’s neck to bite down and rested a hand over Dean’s right shoulder in a mocking claim. “Marks from another all over your pretty body.” Raz pulled away, cock slipping free of Dean’s sloppy hole, as Dean felt the angel’s come leaking back out of him. “Guess we’ll have to look for Metatron elsewhere.” he said as though he hadn’t just fucked Dean on a table.

Grace continued to race through him, teasing him in all the right places, as Dean writhed and moaned on the table. He jerked, body bowing and muscles quivering, as Raz watched him with knowing eyes that glowed with grace.

His second orgasm had him howling his release before he went completely limp on the table, panting and shaking, while Raz dressed and waited silently with an amused quirk to his lips.

“Good boy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I keep going back to Dean/Angels. It's just too tempting and fun to write. Who knows what those two angels with Sam are doing hahahahaha.


End file.
